


Go before you beam

by TheTimelessChild0



Series: The Two Doctors [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, Friendship, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: Gettting your bladder taken care of is important, when you’re about to be fired at a planet.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: The Two Doctors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553629
Kudos: 7





	Go before you beam

Amy and Rory had travelled enough with the Doctor to basically be able to read his mind. The way he kept walking around, looking at Amy and Rory, and at the ground. How Amy was able to predict when the Doctor would straighten his bowtie, Rory had no idea. But she had always hated it. Maybe she was hoping to find a moment when he’d forget to put it on, or be able to straighten an imaginary bowtie instead. His thoughts were interrupted by the Doctor’s continuous pacing. It didn’t seem to be related to their separation. He wasn’t even looking at them anymore. He was observing the Daleks. He seemed scared. Which was odd, not because it was uncharacteristic of the Doctor. The Doctor tended to switch between stoic and terrified while fighting the same enemy. The odd thing, was that the Doctor wasn’t scared off the guns. He was walking in front of several of their guns, not even noticing them. It was when they wiggled their eyestalks at him, that he backed away, straightening himself up, artificially. Like a mannequin. With his back to the Daleks, the Doctor observed the great hole in the ground. 

Darla the Dalek puppet explained what was below them. The Asylum. Rory looked at the Doctor once more. He had his hands in his pockets, and was stretching forward with his pelvis, rotating back and forth several times. Noticing Rory looking at him, he took his hands out, fiddling with the straps of his braces, alternating between tugging them tighter, and attempting to loosen them. Rory frowned. There was something about their circumstances, which the Doctor wasn’t telling them. 

The Doctor straightened his bowtie while staring at the Daleks. He hoped they wouldn’t find out. The Daleks had enough data about him, to discover his..problem. While the level of danger was _technically,_ 11, he was also a 4 on a different scale. He kind of regretted his ability to rate his need like that. At least right at that moment, without Martha there to help him with it. 

* * *

The Doctor kept straightening his bowtie as he paced around the room, which Oswin had directed them to. 

“Why does he keep doing that?” Rory asked Amy, checking if she had any ideas. 

“What, straightening his bowtie? He’s worried about us again,” Amy dismissed it. 

“But, it’s already straight. He’s not that much of perfectionist,” he pointed out.

Amy just laughed at that, and kept fiddling with some cables. 

“So, where’s Oswin?” Rory asked. He hoped to distract the Doctor from whatever was bothering him. 

“She’s drawing me a map right now,” he asked, crossing his arms. Not noticing Rory near him, the Doctor looked at his hands, counting up with his fingers. He raised 7 fingers, before taking down two. Then sticking out one again. He continued to alternate between counting to 5,6 and 7. 

Rory walked slowly backwards, to observe him. 

“No, not a 7, I’m fine. But a 5..bound to change..” he muttered. 

The words “I’m fine”, confirmed to Rory that he was _not_ , in fact, fine. There was definitely something medically wrong, the Doctor was doing breathing exercises. It was as if he was trying to cope, with some kind of pain. 

Rory recited the symptoms. The stretching suggested a sore back, the pacing and rotating of the pelvis meant general muscle pain, which apparently was “bound to change”. 

But the Doctor didn’t seem to be in pain. The Doctor shuddered and jiggled his thighs. 

_Oh._ _Now there is a conclusive bit of evidence._

Rory understood now, what the Doctor was preparing for. An increase in urgency, related to a need for the toilet. 

“So what did you find out? Are you at 5 or 7?” he asked the Doctor. 

“I’ll be fine,” the Doctor claimed, slightly annoyed that he’d been caught out by a Doctor, _again_. 

“I already know you’re not now. I’m a nurse. It’s alright, happens to all of us. We’ll find Oswin and get you out of here,” Rory pointed out, patting him on the back.

The Doctor blushed, then answered, “6, unfortunately,” he admitted. 

“We´ve got time, you’ll make it. Just, try sitting over there with your knees up,” Nurse Rory advised. 

  
“Thank you, Doctor Pond,” the Doctor thanked him, walking over to Amy. 

“Let me check your arm,” he requested, grabbing her sleeve. She was, fortunately, still wearing the protective bracelet he snuck on her. 

“Why? I’m fine, Doctor!” Amy insisted, grumpily. 

“Just, thought I saw a vicious mole,” the Doctor lied, hugging himself, which indeed, helped. 

“What were you talking about? 6 what?” Oswin interjected. 

“Nothing important. Did you get a map?” the Doctor asked. Rory made a note of the way he was secretly holding himself with one hand hidden underneath the other. 

  
Now that Oswin was ready with directions, the Doctor left the room, gesturing to Rory to keep in communication, in case of an _emergency_.

* * *

The Doctor looked around the corridor he was in, there were no doors. “Are you sure I’m going the right way, Oswin?” he asked, confused. 

“What? No, you took a wrong turn, again. It’s not hard. Second left, first right, were you even listening?” Oswin chastised, equally amused and exasperated. 

“Hey, it’s a big place, you’re asking me to turn every 5 seconds,” the Doctor defended himself. 

“I’m giving you the directions two at a time, it’s not hard. Did you hit your head when you landed? I keep getting a medical alert on you,” Oswin stated.

“Of course you do. Well, you’re going to find out anyway. Go ahead and scan me further, you’ll see, it’s not my head,” the Doctor sighed in resignation.

Oswin did just that, clicking on the alert, which revealed an image of the Doctor’s bladder, with its current capacity shown as not quite _empty_..

Oswin laughed. “Oh, you need to pee. You know, it’s always a good idea to _go_ before going to new places,” she recommended.

“Well, I _would’ve_ , if our ‘friends’ up there had given me the time to prepare,” the Doctor muttered. 

“There’s a ladder behind that door to your left, it leads up to the surface, just wee in the snow, I’ll wait. “ Oswin informed him. The Doctor approached the door, and went inside. There was indeed, a ladder on his right. “Don’t worry, I’ll turn off the audio, you’ll have complete privacy,” she assured him. “You better,” he noted, warily, as he climbed the ladder. 

It was cold, but the Doctor had to pee too badly to care. He’d only unzipped when he heard the distinct noise of Oswin’s camera popping up out of the snow, behind him. 

“Oi, nice try, I can’t go when someone’s watching,” the Doctor gestured at the camera, telling her to turn it around. She did, but kept on the microphone. 

The Doctor pulled himself out, aimed at the small snowbank in front of him, and began to pee. The hissing that came as the nanobots reacted to the pouring blue liquid, made it very audible, just how full the Doctor had been. He sighed in relief. 

After washing his hands in the clean snow, Oswin spoke again. 

“Blimey, you really had to go, didn’t you?” she chuckled. 

“Yes. Not that it’s any of your business,” the Doctor remarked, heading back inside. 

“No wonder you didn’t go before, that’s a Hulk bladder you’ve got there,” Oswin complimented humorously. 

“Just, tell me where to go next,” the Doctor whined. 

* * *

The Doctor took the TARDIS back to London. Specifically, Amy and Rory’s street. Parked there, was a big red sportscar. Rory quickly went over to admire it, and ensure that Amy wouldn’t take it from him.

Rory noticed the Doctor seemed very content now, fortunately. 

“I see you’re _fine_ now,” he noted quietly. The Doctor played with his ear awkwardly. “Yes, very much better,” the Doctor confirmed. 

“Oswin?” Rory guessed. The Doctor nodded, while rolling his eyes. 

“What’s the problem? She was nice, even for a Dalek,” 

The Doctor winced. “That’s the thing. It wasn’t really about hiding my problem from you two, that wasn’t a priority, at least. You’re my mates, you’re the Ponds..it was more about hiding it from the Daleks,” the Doctor explained. 

Rory held back a laugh at that. Apparently, the Doctor and the Daleks knew each other well enough, for them to have noticed that about the Doctor before. 

“Well, she made them forget you. So at least, it won’t happen ever again,” he assured the Doctor, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

Amy walked over to her “boys”. 

“What are you two squawking about?” she asked, curiously. 

The Doctor and Rory looked at each other, wondering whether to tell her, and who would. 

“Oi, reminder: mother-in-law, wife. Tell me,” Amy commanded, pointing at her son-in-law and husband, respectively.

“While we were in the Asylum, I _really_ needed the loo,” the Doctor admitted. 

“So Rory was right, there _was_ something going on with you,” she noted. 

“Particularly, inside of me,” the Doctor clarified. 

“Good thing you had a nurse with you, then,” Amy remarked, kissing Rory on the cheek.

“And a Dalek,” he added with disdain. 

“Hey, you saved her life, she saved your trousers,” Rory quipped. 

“Not my dignity,” he grumbled, albeit with a smile. 

The End. 


End file.
